Dangerlands
by Demlurina
Summary: AU story. Galinda Upland has been accepted into Shiz. She couldn't be more happy to get away from her horribe parents and maybe get some peace in her life. But fate has other plans when Galinda meets Elphaba, Fiyero and Boq. But they have a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here it is. The story I was so hesitant to post. Note: Galinda has had a hard life in this story and Elphaba does not live with Frex or Nessa. I hope I did well for the first chapter and caught your interest. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

_There is a land I know far from a gravity. _

_Where healing waters flow and love is always free._

_Came with me, come with me. _

_To Loves Dangerlands_

Chapter 1

I had never felt my heart lift as high in my chest as it was now when my eyes caught sight of Shiz. Finally….after eighteen years of hopeless torture, here was what little hope of making something good come out of my life right in front of me. Thank Oz My Aunt Erika had managed to convince my horrible parents to let me ride a carriage here. But in my excitement never would I in my wildest dreams would I have thought of what awaited me here at Shiz.

"Here we are Miss, Shiz University." Said the old carriage driver as he helped me out of the carriage with a worried smile. I stepped out of the carriage, with the only bag I had with what little clothes and a song book I owned over my shoulder. The carriage driver sighed and placed a gently hand on my arm his eyes filled with warning.

"You must be careful here Miss, a beautiful, lovely thing like you will defiantly catch their interest." My eyes beamed at him with curiosity.

"What do you mean? Who's interest?" I asked with a shaking voice. Even though the man was old I could see the years of experience lingering in his deep features. His lips went into a smile of knowing, eager I guess. Like he was ready to tell the story that was on the tip of his tongue longing to escape. His eyes darted to Shiz's tall iron gates and then turned back to me.

"There are creatures here Miss. Creatures hidden beneath their human appearances. They are clever, mysterious, Wicked, and to some people killers." A shiver of fear ran up my spine. It wasn't the fact that I believe him, its just the way his voice made what ever he was talking about so menacing like they could kill you with just one glance. He took my hand gently and lead me to the gates.

"Be warned Miss, you are in more danger than any other student here. There's something about you that..I don't know will spark their interest."

I took a quick glance to the gates with nervousness. What did he mean? I turned my head back to ask him only to see him gone. The only thing I saw was a carriage in the distant leaving me behind. I looked bag to the gate and gripped the strap of my bag tightly. What had that guy meant? I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard something out in the forest near me. I didn't even think I ran and pushed the gates open. I quickly closed myself inside closing the gate as quick as my small body would let me. I let out a sigh of relief, I was safe behind the gates. Or was I?

Little did I know, my life was about to take an unexpected turn, into a new dark mysterious and Wicked world that laid secretly right in front of me.

**Well what do you think? I hope you liked it and trust me the fourth story in the Daughter of Glinda the Good series is coming soon. **


	2. Elphaba, Fiyero and Boq

**Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you guys loved the first chapter. And here is the next….Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I walked the grounds nervously. The old man's words still burning in my mind. What had he meant by I was in danger? The thoughts of what he meant sent another set of chills up and down my spine.

_Come on Galinda, jut forget about what the old man said and enjoy your first day of freedom _I thought to myself making my way to Crage Hall. All the students of Shiz gathered around a fish face looking woman.

"Welcome, Welcome students to Shiz University. I'm your HeadShiztress Madam Morrible. Now if you will all be patient I will have you room assignments here in a minutes. Fill free to mingle while I get it all together." She said with a smirk. Everyone began to talk some with excitement others with nervousness. I hated to admit it but I felt a little out of the loop. Every student was wearing a blue or white uniform, and I was wearing a simple pink t-shirt, with torn blue jeans. I was angry at my parents, Why could they have even cared enough to buy me some good clothes.

"Hi, I'm Milla." Came a sweet voice from behind me. I turned around to see the girl named Milla. She was taller than me. Well everyone was taller than me, she had brown hair and brown eyes, that were warm and friendly.

"Hi, I'm Galinda." I said happily. Thank Oz someone wanted to talk to me. Milla and I didn't get to talk much after that considering our attention was caught when a lot of the students began to go to something.

"Why is everyone getting so excited?' I asked Milla and she grinned. "That's why." She said and pointed at three people in the middle of the crowd. There was on girl and two boys. The girl what shocked me was she had Green skin! I mean it wasn't ugly, it was really pretty actually. Then there was a dark skinned boy who was holding the green girls hand. They had to be together. Then there was the third boy. He was short but he was still taller than me, he had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Those eyes met mine for a minute and I had the erg to pull my gaze away from his, but I couldn't. I felt like I was in a trance.

"Attention Students!" came Morrible's voice again and he tore his eyes from mine. "We have you room assignments and your room mates. I will call your name and you and your roommate will come and get your keys." She explained.

"That's Elphaba Thropp, and Fiyero Tiggular." Milla whispered pointing to the green girl and the dark skinned boy holding her hand.

"A-And what's his name?" I asked staring at the other boy. Milla rolled her eyes.

"That Boq Riddle. He's Fiyero's cousin or something. But don't waste your breathe with either of them. Fiyero and Elphaba are inseparable. And Boq. ..Well he's Boq. But they are the most popular stundents around. Get in good with them and you are instant popular." She said with a laugh.

"Galinda Upland.!" Morrible called my name looking at the list. I raised my hand nervously. And held my breathe. Morrible smiled and scanned the list again.

"You will be roommates with….Elphaba Thropp." My breathe caught and some people gasped. I turned my head to Elphaba, Fiyero and Boq to see Elphaba and Fiyero's smiles. But Boq..his wasn't…He looked at me like he wanted me. Hunger and Desire in his eye. I found myself unable to pull my gaze away from his eyes that were looking at me like they wanted nothing more than me.


	3. Refusal

**Okay yea I know I haven't updated in a while but I do have most of the chapters written so I will be quicker updated this story. Again sorry for the long wait/ **

Chapter 3

_Galinda's POV_

I walked over to Elphaba, Fiyero and Boq. I was nervous as I could be but why? They were just like every other student here at shiz, or was it the fact that I have never really had any friends? I wasn't sure. Once I made it over to them I held out Elphaba's key out for her to take.

'Here you go Miss Elphaba. Its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Galinda Upland." I said softly. Surprising instead of her sniffing her head in the air like some big head she smiled warmly and friendly at me taking her key gently from my hand.

"Thank you Miss Galinda. Thats very kind of you. This is Fiyero and his cousin Boq." Fiyero just smiled at me, and Boq stared at me with a soft smile. "Its a pleassure to meet you Miss Galinda."

Wow he has the most beautiful bronze eyes. Just then a gust of wind blew my blonde curls in their directions, all three of their smiles vanished and Boq's chest tightened.

"Excuse me I..have to go." He said before taking off. "Yes, I will see you in our dorm Miss Galinda." Elphaba mumble before her and Fiyero took off right behind Boq. As they left one question was in my mind. What had I done wrong?

_Boq's POV  
_

I took another gulped of blood from a deer trying to get her wonderful scent out of my mind and nose. Oz I had never been that close to loosing control before, It took all my strength and control not to attack.

"Boq, are you okay? I've never seen you that close to loosing control. Was is wrong?" Fiyero asked sounding worried. I sighed and shook my head, "I don;t know Fiyero. Even when we were just standing there, not even close to her. It was like her blood was calling to me. I couldn;'t stop starring at her. All I could think about was making her mine" I admitted. Elphaba and Fiyero shared a glance and smiled softly in all understanding.

"Boq, you want to imprint her. Its not a bad thing." Fiyero said with a smile. My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No Fiyero I could do that to her. I hardly even know her." A vampire imprint is when a vampire falls in love with their soul mate. They can;t stay away from them, and if the soul mate is human the vampire will not be able to resist them or their blood. Elphaba sighed,

"Boq, Fiyero imprinted with me. Maybe Galinda doesn't have a good home life. Maybe you could be her rescuer? Fiyero was mine." Elphaba said with a soft smile. But I only shook my head.

"No I will not imprint Galinda Upland as long as I live." Little did I know just how hard this was going to be.


	4. The truthand the past

**TADA! an update finaly! lol Enjoy this update of Dangerlands**

_Chapter 4 _

**Glinda**

I was unpacking some of my clothes when Elphaba walked in. She seemed more refreshed than she was earlier.

"Hello Miss Elphaba.." I said quietly sitting down on my bed nervously. I was always made to say hello and then be quiet after wards by my parents. But instead of a glare I got a smile from her. A warm friendly smile and it was so different.

"Hey Glinda, Please no miss since we are going to be friends. We dont need to be so formal." my eyebrows shot up in shock, I had never met a person so friendly. "Um...Okay" I said feeling very uneasy. But I decided maybe I should try and get to know her.

"So where are you from Elphaba?" her eyes shot up at me they new seemed uneasy not wanting to answer. "Oh uh..Im from Munchkinland." she said quietly.

"But enough about me tell me more about you" she said becoming friendly again. I sighed.

"Im from the Upper Uplands...My parents are big time rich and popular..." I said and ashsamed I exist. Elphaba continued to watch me with curiousity.

"Why do you feel so angry and horrible?" She asked curiously. I was a little shocked how did she know I felt that way about my parents. "Well...Uh..." What did I say. Should I tell her? Well she is my room mate.. but.. I have never had a real friend before.. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Glinda you can tell me anything. I want to be your friend." How did she get over here so fast?

"Sorry I scared you...i seem to have that effect on people.." She said eyeing her green hands and sighed. I shook my head.

"Elphaba your skin is pretty dont think of it in any other way." I said meaning every word she smiled back. "thanks...Now tell me Glinda why does it hurt you to talk about your home?" DANG IT! I saw she was willing to listen and I felt myself sigh in defeat longing to have someone to talk to.

"My parents hate me.. they didnt ..Its not like they didnt want a child its just I came at the wrong time...And iw asnt a boy." I hung my head in shame. "They treat me like shit my whole life...they beat...,me sometimes...the only woman I had close to a mother was my aunt..." I whispered knowing she would want to leave soon but then she did the last thing I expected.

"Glinda im sorry.." She hugged me tight. I tensed I was so used to only Auntie hugging me but I couldnt help it I hugged her back feeling tears fall. But suddenly Elphaba gasped.

She backed away holding her knows. "I have to go...Im sorry I will be righ tback.." I sighed and looekd at my hands. What was it about her fiyero and boq?

**Elphaba**

I ran to Fiyeros dorm..Oz I had never smelt blood that strong. It was so tempting but I wasnt about to drink human blood. I never would and thats something I will keep it at that. When Fiyero changed me it was completely different than what Boq is going through.

_I was running away from father actually one night. I had wanted a good book that was at th ebook store near town..I had saved my money up for weeks trying to buy it. But father wouldnt let me get it when he was around. So one night just before my 19__th__ birthday I snuck out of the house when him and nessa were out to north munch for a dinner. _

_They wouldnt know I had went. As I left the book store that night I decided to sit at the park and read since it was nice out. Father wouldnt be back for hours. But as I read it wasnt long when I had seen two boys coming my way from the woods. They looked tired and worn out. Usually I wouldnt have said a word but there was something about one of them...Just something._

"_Hey..Sirs are you alright? You look tired." I said softly hoping they didnt say anything or scream over my skin,.But they didnt scream or looked shocked and this made me surprised. The tan one smiled. I coudlnt stop looking at her chest..they were covered in blue diamonds..._

"_Well hello there Miss...what are you doing out here so late." He said sweetly kissing my hand. I flinched at the contact. _

"_i .I came to get a book... And no one says anything about my skin at night..." I was nervous ..I was nervous! That never happens. He smiled chamringly. "Well I find it very beautiful and define. Where are my manners. Im Fiyero Tiggular. This is my cousin Boq Riddle." I smiled at them blushing deeply._

"_Im Elphaba Thropp...Nice to meet you." I looked out to the night. "I should be getting home...My father must be worried." I ran home not wanting to but I should before I got caught. _

_But before I got to the house I was walking home when I heard something. A carrage...But before I could turn my head I was too late. A carrage hit my head on and I screamed falling to the side of the road gripping my side. Something wasnt right...I looked and saw blood...All that blood. The carrage went on and it felt like hours when.._

"_ELPHABA!" I looked up weakly and saw "F..fiyero..." He looked at me worried. "You lost so much ..." I looked up at him and he looked deep into my eyes. _

"_Elphaba do you trust me..." I nodded not knowing why. "Im going to save you. My love.." then there was a burning pain in my neck. _

**Boq**

_The dream was so vivid. It was so real. _

_Glinda was in my arms...her smell..oz the smell of her. She was smiling at me as we danced under the __moon. Her gorgeous green eyes staring into mine. Then we kissed and the urge grew _

"_Boq...Im yours..." _

"_Yes my love." I whispered into her ear and smiled as I bite into her warm.. soft. _

NO! Okay...dreaming or daydreaming was bad...How could I not sleep then have a daydream about Glinda...OZ!


	5. A run in

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this update. Oh and I noticed on the last chapter I wrote Glinda instead of Galinda. Its suppose to be Galinda. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Dangerlands.

**G****a****linda**

I sighed feeling actually better. Once Elphaba had come back last night she said she got sick for a moment. Which I understood but we stayed up the rest of the night talking and it felt great. It felt amazing to actually talk to someone and not be hit or anything. I gripped my book to my chest as I walked by everyone. I wasn't used to all these people

Usually back home, Mother would force me to stay in my room. If she caught me out a beating was planned for me that night after the party or the guests left. I wasn't even allowed to go to school, they said I didn't deserve to be around other children.

I got so wrapped in my thoughts and how different and horrible my life had been that as I rounded a corner I ran into someone really hard and I fell to the ground all my stuff falling along with me. My head hitting the side of the wall.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I wasn't watching.." I babbled scared half to death but only when I saw his eyes did I freeze in my spot. Boq stared down shocked just as I was, but soon a smile came across his face as he bent down in front of me.

"It's perfectly fine Miss Galinda. No harm done. Here let me help you" he said softly picking up my books for me. He held them out to me and I hesitantly took them feeling a spark through my hand.

"Um.. thank you..Boq" He smiled and bowed as a gentleman would.

"Your Welcome Miss. Oh is your head alright? You have a slight bruise." He reached out and I didn't flinch as he touched the bruise on my head so lightly to check it. Like if he touched me too hard, I would break. I actually loved his touch, it was so calming but then I realized what I was doing and where I was. I backed away quickly

"Um, Your very sweet" I mumbled clutching my books again, never once did his smile leave that unreadable face.

"Well where I come from we always treat women as if they were Queens or Royalty." I smiled softly it was as if I had heard that saying before. Just somewhere, where I knew I was safe. But where?

"Well that's very nice.." I said blushing, pushing the thought away. It was then I noticed his gaze, those golden eyes, they seemed darker. Dark, Longing to look at me as our eyes met yet again. He began to figet nervously as if it was becoming hard to be around me. That same look I received the first day I had met him.

Finally after a few more minutes did he say in a charmingly, longing way.

"Nice seeing you Galinda, perhaps I will see again." The last part he whispered causing me to shiver in a completely different way. Excitement.

What was with him?

**Fiyero**

I sighed laying my head against Elphaba's. We both had seen the scene between Boq and Galinda

"Why can't he just admit it. He loves her." I said quietly to Fae she only smiled. Boq had even daydreamed about her. That is just proof! I was sick of seeing him alone. He only had me and Elphaba to talk to. And we were always together. But he had no one.

"Will you give them time Yero. I'm sure he will come around." I gave her a look.

"And you're so sure Miss Rromance expert?" She gave me a look.

"No I'm just meaning, Boq won't be able to keep himself away from her. He'll save her like you saved me." I smiled and kissed her.

"Let's hope it's not the same situation though." I remember seeing her covered in blood that night. How much it had hurt me..It still does to remember her like that so close to dieing. I could never go through that again. It only made me treasure her more.

She looked into my eyes and touched my cheek "Yero stop thinking about it. It's okay I'm fine and you will never loose me. Okay. It's kinda impossible now don 't you think?" I chuckled nodding.

"I'm sorry Fae I just ...I just couldn't help but think about it there for a minute." I remember the day after that night...That night I bit her.

_She was just sitting there staring in awe as I explained it. She kept looking in the mirror at her bite mark I had left on her neck._

"_Elphaba I'm sorry...I just couldn't let you die. I felt like it was my job to save you" she didn't look at me for a moment then finally after what seemed like forever she did._

"_You are really what you say...But why did you...I mean look at me..." She whispered looking down at her green hands. I touched her cheek admiring her eyes. I had only heard of soul mates for my kind, never believing it existed. Love at first sight. But now as I looked at the beautiful green woman before me. Was all the proof I need. _

"_Cause I love you and I think your beautiful." I whispered back before kissing her. She stood stiff but finally melted into the kiss and that was the first day of eternity I had with my Fae_


End file.
